Her Special Someone
by chocokira07
Summary: That's when she learned what the true meaning of a "Special Someone" was.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Wow I really miss writing fics ;w; the last time I published a fic was last Christmas (/sobs) but I will redeem myself as a fanfic writer! :3

**Important note:** Um, if you were wondering, I didn't know about the new Phoenix Wright game (The 3D one, you know, where Wright's assistant isn't Maya anymore, it's this girl with orange hair, I think?) until recently, because it seems that Wright became an attorney again after the Apollo Justice game. So… let's just say that this story takes place after the Apollo Justice game and before the new Phoenix Wright game. XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I'll try updating every weekend (that means on a Saturday or Sunday, if I don't have much homework to do), because doesn't seem to open in our dormitory in school :I (I'm a dormer! Or Intern. wheee~)

**Sidenote: **Pearl's age is 19. :3 (IDEK what the other's ages are, though XD)

**(OwO) (OwO) (OwO)(OwO) (OwO)**

_Prologue: Who's That Girl?_

"Who are you texting, Mister Wright?" asked Apollo, trying to straighten out his hair using gel.

"Oh, just… a certain someone." He answered, more concentrated on tapping the letters on his cellular phone.

Three years after Vera Misham's trial, the trio still had the same routine in the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo still had his Attorney's badge and became a famous attorney like Mr. Wright in the past, much to his surprise, but his hair stuck out just the same throughout the years. He tried fixing it, but he didn't want to cut it, either. Trucy had planned to become an attorney as well, but she failed the bar exam last year and promised herself to lessen her magical acts this year in preparation of the exams. Although, she just couldn't live a day without showing Apollo and her daddy some tricks she's practiced on. For Nick, or Phoenix Wright, well, he had agendas almost every day, and at night he would be in the Borscht Club, secretly getting a piano teacher to teach him how to play piano when there were no customers in the restaurant.

Trucy, with her shoulder-length hair braided into two, tried to sneak behind Nick to see who he was texting. She sprang up and triedjumpingon him. But Nick, who was somehow expecting that, move a little bit sideways, resulting to Trucy's fall to the bottom of the couch instead of a successful hug for her father.

"You're mean, daddy!" Trucy pouted, regaining her composure.

"I'm busy. I'll give you attention later, Trucy." said Nick, still busy texting.

As Nick pressed the 'sent' button on his phone, the doorbell rang ten minutes later.

"I'll get it!" Apollo stood up, leaving too much gel on his hair and not caring.

A young woman in a light pink kimono with long, wavy hair and a portion of her hair on top tied in a heart-shaped manner stood at the threshold as Apollo opened the door. She was really pretty, he first thought before thinking who she was.

The woman, instead of thanking Apollo for opening the door, ran to the unguarded Nick and tackle-hugged him. "Niiiiiiiick!" she said. Apollo and Trucy stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Pearl," Nick patted her head, "I guess you haven't grow out of your usual attitude, now have you? Where's Maya?"

Pearl let go of Nick, smiling. "She said she was going to practice channeling today and train with other people there, too. She wanted to go so much, but, ugh, she has work! I'm sure you were eager to see your special someone as much as she wanted to see you!"

Nick shrugged and smirked as Pearl's eyes lit up. "Hush Pearl, there are children in here." he pointed to Apollo and Trucy.

"Daddy's mean today." Trucy scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is my hair good? Ahh, I need to look handsome to get a good first impression." Apollo said, not really listening.

Pearl smiled shyly, since she was really shy when she meets new people. "Um, hi… I'm Pearl!" she muttered.

Trucy walked towards her. "Heya there! I'm Trucy, Mister Wright's one and only daughter!"

Pearl, hearing the words 'Mister Wright' and 'daughter', quickly turned to Nick and slapped him. "How dare you cheat on Maya! You were her special someone and you just cheat on her?"

"No, no, I'm adopted! Daddy's still single!" Trucy said.

Nick laughed. "Haha, don't worry, Trucy, Pearl does that to me every time."

"Ahem," came a voice, "I'm Apollo Justice, Ace Attorney, but you can call me—"

"—Polly!" screamed Trucy. "Also, it's okay to be creeped out by his hair!" she laughed.

Pearl laughed as well. "Well, I think the way his hair stands up is sorta cute!"

"Wait till you hear my Chords of Steel!" said Apollo.

"Well, anywaaay," Pearl, who didn't really hear Apollo, turned her attention to Nick. "We're going to watch a concert thingy, right?"

Nick flashed three tickets from his pocket. "Specifically, we're going to watch Lamiroir and Machi perform here. They're coming from Borginia. But the third ticket was supposed to be for Maya, and she's not here, so… Trucy, so you wanna come with us?"

Trucy clapped her hands. "Of course I do!"

"H-Hey…" Apollo interrupted. "What about me?"

Nick looked at Apollo and smiled. "You've got a case trial on the day of the concert, don't you?"

"…hmph. Make sure you guys take pictures for me to see." Apollo pouted and turned sideways.

The two girls laughed.

"Oh, Nick, that's right. Where did you get the money for the tickets? You haven't been stealing money from underneath Charley the plant, now have you?" asked Pearl.

"Ah, well. Let's just say some friends came over to give me these tickets." Nick returned the tickets to his pocket.


End file.
